Off to see the wizard (yes the one in Oz)
by Tess4
Summary: Buffy and Spike head to LA, to see Angel and sort out some evil fashion designers and end up travelling to Oz


The House That Jackie Built   
A Fanfiction....  
  
by Cat (this is all her fault), Jess (the typist) Sarah (well... no name for it yet, but it's always the quiet ones...)  
  
Circle of Friends, Square of Enemies, Triangle of Mere Acquaintances  
  
Shows: Buffy, Angel, Farscape, Andromeda, Friends, Stargate, Moonlighting!!, B.u.g.s.(that's Cat again!), Grounded For Life, That 70s Show, The Tribe, Vampire High, Mutant X, Dark Angel, Home And Away, The Young and The Restless, Coronation Street, Quantum Leap, Sliders. (that's all, we promise) (okay, not really promise... more coming when we remember them...)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any programs at all, we are not affiliated with any of these people (probably luckily for them), we are not responsible for any mental illness that may occur after reading this, and certainly not the ones that resulted in writing this (once again, looking at Cat!).  
  
Spoilers for Buffy Season Six up as far as Gone or thereabouts. (so far - there will be more...)  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in Sunnydale, Angel Investigations, on Moya, on Andromeda, in New York, in the SG, in Blue Moon Investigations, in the Bureau, in the Finnerty home (wait, do they have normal days?), in the 70s, in The Mall, in Mansbridge Manor, the Sanctuary, after The Pulse, in Summer Bay, in his own office!!!!!, in Weatherfield, wherever Sam was, and...somewhere in the world, in the radius of ? miles from where they last were.   
But then something strange began to happen... it started in Sunnydale, when the dale was no longer sunny, as a dark cloud rose above the horizon, and general strangeness was going on. (And btw, in this fic Giles never left) Buffy walked into the Magick Box to see Giles, who was like, Oh dear Bob thing in his english way, and they weren't flirting, honestly, when suddenly the store was invaded by bunnies, which led Giles to believe that The Lost Prophets of Amonkulitog had arrrived in Sunny(now Cloudy)dale and were opening up a new fashion chain especially for demons. This would attract even more demons than the Hellmouth, because lets face it, no matter what alternate dimension you're in, you need to look good, right?   
So Buffy decided to pay them a little visit and... demanded to see the manager. they got into a rather heated debate concerning consumer rights and the terrible propaganda this chain store would send out to the human peoples of Sunny(now Cloudy)dale. Plus, the threat to their lives. The manager claimed that short of a strongly worded letter to the chain owner in LA, there was nothing she could do about it. And so, after kicking some major butt, she decided to go to LA in person, and take this matter up with the big guys.   
Dropping by Spike (quite literally) before she left, the dialogue (with the explicit grunting edited out) if there was much dialogue at all, went something like this:  
  
Buffy: I'm going to LA.  
Spike: What the bloody hell is in LA? Going to see that nancy boy pouffe of an ex?   
Buffy: Sure, the wedding's set for Tuesday. Gotta go dress shopping.   
Spike: Well, (going over to her) you'll have to start by taking off this dress..  
Buffy: Stop that. (pushes him away)  
Spike: Oh, like that is it? Okay then, why did you come here? Just to say goodbye? Life long deal, is it then?  
Buffy: I want you to patrol while I'm gone. Got some bad guys to take care of.   
Spike: Isn't that Angel's job? (contemplates) I'm coming with you.  
Buffy: I'm a big girl now. I don't need a bodyguard... you know, Angel and I are mature adults, and besides, I wouldn't do that to you... not that it would matter, because we're not together, and... since we're not together, you definitely don't have to be with the guarding my body...   
Spike: (smirks)  
Buffy: That came out wrong...  
  
And thus endeth the conversation...eth. It was damned hard, so don't expect anymore dialogue. Basically, Spike 'n Buffy went to LA together.   
  
Chapter 2 coming soon when Sarah writes it(don't expect that anytime this decade. or at least before I get some sleep!),  
then the respective people will write their respective chapters. Sarahs Angel chapter'll be up by tomorrow. 


End file.
